


IKEA Furniture

by Fireborn101



Series: We Met in a Rainstorm [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, IKEA Furniture, Prompt Fic, middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn101/pseuds/Fireborn101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: It's three in the morning and you can't put together IKEA furniture...I guess I'll have to help you with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IKEA Furniture

It had started out about an hour before, Sokka had just closed his computer and had finally pulled his blankets up to him chin and snuggled into his bed when from Suki’s apartment he heard quiet swearing and quiet bangs. There had been a lull for the last ten or so minutes where Sokka thought that maybe he’d be able to get to sleep when it started up again.

_Thump_

“Spirits why won’t this fit!” 

_Thump_ “You’re not upside down!”

_THumb-clatter_

“UGH!!!!” 

Sokka sighed and got out of bed, he made his way to the apartment above and knocked on the door, “Suki!” He whisper shouted. 

Feet padded towards the door before it opened to a very annoyed looking Suki in old PJ’s and her hair held up in two ponytails that weren’t even at the same level on her head. “Hi Sokka,” she yawned, “what are you doing up here? It’s three in the morning.” 

Sokka leaned against the doorframe, “You’re the one who’s making a racket in the middle of the night. What are you even doing?” Suki sighed and slumped, “My chair broke this morning so I got a new one, but I can’t get it to go together.” She sounded like she was going to start crying out of frustration at any moment. 

“Suki, it’s three a.m and you’re keeping me up with your thumping. I’m good at putting together furniture, will you let me in so I can help you so we can both go to sleep?” He was tired and it was too late for this crap. 

Suki sighed and stepped aside, “Come on in.” 

\---

As it turned out Suki had almost got the chair together, she just needed another pair of hands and someone who was better at using an allen key than she was. Once the chair was sitting in its place beside the small kitchen table the two of them nodded at each other and Suki followed Sokka to her door, “Thanks for the help.” “It was no problem.” He streched, “G’night Suki.” “Good night Sokka.” She closed and locked the door behind him. 

\---

The next morning there was a text waiting for him.

 _Sorry for keeping you up last night, let me buy you dinner :)_

He picked up the phone and typed out a reply before getting out of bed and into the shower. 

_Sure :)_

Once he was dry he checked for a response

_My place at 7?_

_I thought you were buying dinner ;)_

He bit his lip, hopefully teasing was the right thing to do. A moment later his phone buzzed and he had to take a deep breath before opening the message.

 _Well I have to use that chair for *something* :P_

Sokka snorted.

 _I guess, see you at 7._

If dates are what happen when Suki tried to put together Ikea furniture he would be happy about helping her.


End file.
